Prove Me Wrong
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Tired of Pansy's nagging, Ron decides to prove her wrong. Pansy/Ron


**_LbN: This was a request from SandyBeach6th. Actually, she requested a fic w/ Dobby cheering Winky up, but I had no idea what to do for that one aside from...well, you know. So I took the cop out SB6 offered instead :D. This one's for you Sandy!_**

**Prove Me Wrong**

It was a normal day in Ron Weasley's apartment. That is to say, he was dodging books and Pansy was screaming at him…It was the dynamic of their relationship; it had been from the start. Pansy was constantly mad at him and wishing she had married rich, strong, _perfect_ Draco Malfoy; and Ron was constantly defending himself from flying household objects. The way of the world. Their world, at least.

"I can't believe how _weak_ you are!" Pansy yelled. "We had a good chance on that house and you completely blew it!"

Ron finally put up a shield between himself and his wife as _Magick Moste Mister'os _came flying toward his nose. Taking a steadying breath, he started to explain.

"Calm down," he urged. "That house was out of our price range. I wanted to talk it over with you before I signed anything!"

"Well, now it's way out of range," Pansy huffed. "Because you're too much of a pu—"

"Hey! If I'd signed it and then never been able to spend time with you because I was trying to pay of the god damn house, you still would've been pissed! I can't ever do anything right! What do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you? I want you to prove me wrong for once! Be a man; make a decision! Treat me like a princess once in a while; show me you're not the uncultured cretin I think…I think…what?"

Ron was smiling. It was the last smile you'd think you'd see on the face of a man who'd just been emasculated. It was the kind of smile that suggested the wearer had an answer, and you weren't going to like it. Turning and walking down the hall, he said,

"I'll talk to you at dinner."

"Wonderful," Pansy said. "I couldn't have asked for a better present than the silent treatment from you all day."

**PMW**

"This looks great," Ron told Pansy. She'd made Austrian goulash for dinner; one of his favorites. She would never admit it, but he knew it was her way of almost apologizing. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"For where?"

"It's a surprise," Ron smiled again. "But we're taking a little trip."

"Oh good, I wanted to go on vacation this summer!"

Pansy sounded so excited at the idea, that Ron almost felt bad. Almost…

**PMW**

"Ronald Weasley!" Pansy shrieked as they pulled up to the large house. "This is not a vacation spot!"

"I said we were taking a trip," he stated. "Not that we were going on vacation."

"That's the same thing!"

"No it's not," Ron said in forced calm. "Listen, you told me to prove you wrong, and I am. One day here, that's it. I'm not weak, you're just bloody difficult."

"I am not difficult!"

"Prove me wrong," he smiled. "Stay today."

He pulled into the dusty carport where two little blonde boys were tossing a Quaffle back and forth. Both rushed Ron when he jumped out of the car. Neville Jr. and Samson grinned widely at both Weasleys.

"Hiya Mr. Ron!" Samson yelped.

"Hey Sammie; hey Nev," Ron chuckled, hugging the eight year old. "Where're your parents?"

"Inside having lunch," Nev said. "Come on, we'll take you."

Pansy smiled as the younger boy took her hand and led them into a large farm house. When they got to the kitchen, they found Neville and Hannah Longbottom washing some dishes and chatting. Neville grinned when he saw them.

"Hey you two!" he said. "Glad you came to see us again! Ron, you're just in time to help me with that fence."

"Right-o," Ron said as Hannah gave Pansy and him hugs.

"Just make sure you're—" Hannah began.

"Back before supper," Neville finished, giving her a kiss. "I know."

The men exited the back door, and Pansy could hear them immediately begin discussing Quidditch. She turned with a smile to Hannah when they'd left.

"What fence are they fixing?" she asked.

"That one," Hannah pointed out of the kitchen window.

A long fence circled the horse enclosure behind the barn. Pansy's mouth dropped open when she saw it.

"There's no way they'll be able to get that done in...five hours."

"Sure they will," Hannah told her as she poured four glasses of pumpkin juice for themselves and the boys. "Especially with Ron here."

"What's he got to do with it?" Pansy asked, genuinely confused.

"_Pansy_," Hannah rolled her eyes in the way that only best friends can get away with. "You're doing it again. Underestimating him. He's good at a lot of different stuff; you just don't give him credit for it."

"He never shows me what he can do," Pansy whined. "I know he's good at his job and everything; I tell him so all the time. But he just doesn't…"

"He's not Draco, Pansy," Hannah reasoned. "I know you. You expect him to be the same, but he's not. And, if you ask me, he's better. He can be proud of himself without being arrogant; a quality that Draco's never mastered. And he loves you, flaws and all. You're not just an accessory."

Pansy said nothing. Instead she gazed back out the window at her husband. He was carrying a few fence posts to a wheelbarrow, laughing with Neville about something.

**PMW**

"So," Neville panted, hammering the last fence post into the ground. "Did you talk to her yet?"

"No," Ron shook his head. "I'm waiting until tomorrow night. Hopefully she'll be good and impressed with my hard day's labor by then."

"Yeah," Neville chuckled. "Well, NJ and Sammie are waving; must be time to eat. We got the fence finished too!"

"We make a good team, mate," Ron laughed, clapping Neville on the back.

**PMW**

Pansy walked into their flat with her dog, Peaches, in tow. After setting him down in front of his water dish, she refilled her water bottle and walked into Ron's and her room, desperate for a shower after her run. The first thing she noticed was the garment bag lying on their bed. In their normally immaculate bedroom (Ron was a neat freak of the highest order), anything out on their bed would have attracted her attention; but even more so because it was on her side of the bed. She went over and unzipped it. It was a dress; black with purple and silver embroidering in a diagonal across the front. A piece of parchment fell out of the bag as Pansy took the dress out in stunned silence. It read:

_**We have reservations at Guinevere's at 7 tonight. See you then!**_

_**Love, Ron**_

With a smile, Pansy looked over at the clock. 5:30; time to start getting ready…

**PMW**

"You look gorgeous!" were Ron's first words when she Apparated in front of Guinevere's.

"Thanks Ron," she beamed and kissed him. "You look great too. Any way I could get you to wear a tux all the time?"

Ron just laughed and took her hand as they walked into the restaurant. Their host seated them at a secluded table near the back of the building and poured their waters. After taking their salad order he left, and Pansy asked the obvious question.

"So what's with all this?"

"I felt like spoiling you," Ron said smugly. He knew she was loving the attention. "So I went shopping today and made dinner reservations. I thought about cooking for you, but I figured we could do that next weekend?"

"Sure," Pansy smiled.

After thanking the waiter, who had just deposited their salads, Ron turned his attention back to his wife. Fiddling with his wedding band, he glanced up at her and cleared his throat.

"Look," he said. "You know why I don't do this all the time right? I'd love to, but I can't…I'm not—"

"I know, Ron," Pansy said softly, taking his hand. "I know you're not him; and I don't want you to be. Listen…" she started. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry. I know I've been…well, a grade A bitch this past year; comparing you to him and everything else. I love you, okay? I was used to getting everything I wanted, when I wanted it. But when I stopped to think about it, all that material stuff was just to make up for the fact that he was horrible to me. When he paid me any attention at all," she added. "You are so much more of a man than he is; forget about the money. You respect me and you love me; flaws and all," she quoted Hannah with a smile.

"Glad you know it," he blushed.

"I really am sorry about all the fighting," she told him.

"Eh, don't worry about it," Ron said taking a bite of salad. "The make up sex was good, at least," he grinned.

"Just good?" Pansy said in a mock offended tone. "Speaking of that, we might need to cut back here in a few months."

"Why?"

"Seems we have another little Weasley on the way…"

Ron choked and spit out a crouton.

"Seriously??" he asked in a supremely happy voice.

"Well, like you said, we were having a _ton_ of make up sex," Pansy grinned.

**_LbN: Hope you guys liked it! Shoot me a review, mmmkay! And don't forget to vote on the poll :D_**


End file.
